Phases
by Auntie Tano
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles featuring a grownup Savy Sl-2, Ty Parsec, and Nos-4-a2.
1. irregular orbit

**The lovely cover image was drawn by the awesome Fox the writer. Thank you so much again, my friend! ;u;**

 **As the summary indicated, this will be a collection of drabbles and oneshots. Some short, others long, that feature Savy Sl2, Ty Parsec, and Nos-4-a2. They may not all be in the same drabble and character pov** ** _will_** **change, but at least one of them will be in each of these. Other characters could of course pop up, but unfortunately I am extremely limited when it comes to writing with BLOSC canons. I want to be able to use other important characters, but finding their voices is still difficult for me. I'm working on it!**

 **Savy will be an adult in pretty much all of these. Both because I like to use her that way, and I'm also going to play around with an au I had. The gist of that was to inject a grownup Savy Sl2 into the canon as a rookie ranger and twist things. (mostly for the slayer and wirewolf, and any 'episodes' I make up). I do want to do it, but as I'm not sure if other people would be interested in the idea, I'm going to play around with things via this right now.**

 **((The first two are NOT part of the au I just mentioned. They're things I wrote for the universe of a role playing site I was on, called the Dream league. I highly suggest you look up DreamleagueHQ and his stories. He was an admin on that site, and writes beautifully!))**

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?! You can't just come in here and do…well, that!"

 _That_ was a huge, smoking hole that had been left in the nearby wall. Fortunately it was too late for anybody to have been inside said building and get hurt, but that was hardly relieving considering the fact this was a fairly popular café…and Ty wasn't entirely sure how he was going to explain how he'd let this happen to his superiors, or the rest of this evening would play out. He'd believed the woman's story and still did, though now he was starting to regret it since she had insisted on dragging out a plazooka- a black market weapon from back home that had way too much power packed in it to be handled safely.

She didn't seem too concerned about the damage she'd just caused, instead rolling her eyes and letting loose a heave of exasperation as if he was overreacting! Ty couldn't imagine what would have happened had he left her to her own devices, and for the Dream League to deal with.

"You're kidding me, right?" The young woman scoffed, leaning the large weapon against one of her shoulders. What _else_ do you suggest? You think one of those standard issue police guns are going to do anything at all to the vampire?!"

He frowned at the tone of her voice, hardly appreciative of being spoken down to, least of all by a woman who had to be at least 7 years his junior. Still, he tried to maintain his composure, reminding himself of what he knew about her.

She was probably stressed beyond belief and didn't see much reason to trust a whole lot of people, and this was just the way she was dealing with all of that. With any luck, she'd become at least a little more pleasant somewhere along the way.

"I don't see how blowing holes in buildings is doing much better." He snipped back, his tone just as sarcastic as hers. "I suggest we try to _actually_ hit him, first."

The way she glared was almost satisfying. _Almost._


	2. Troubling thoughts

**And this is the other one set in the dream league universe. After this, everything is in the AU I was talking about, or different ones I'll mention. Thank you so much Fox for your extremely generous review! I know you've seen these all before, but I can never thank you enough for putting up with my ridiculousness. It means a lot to me that you like my Ty, because I love yours so much! ;u;**

 **Annnnd just skip this one over folks, move along, trying to find others and hoping they're better. These were all sitting around, so I need to write some new material. Hopefully posting older stuff will motivate me to do so lol.  
**

* * *

"So tell me Sl-"

"Savy." She interrupted almost immediately. "…Please, call me Savy."

"Sorry, _Savy_." Parsec corrected himself, feeling a twinge of guilt at the way she stared off into the distance, uncomfortable about being addressed by her surname for some reason. It struck him right then and there that he had been using it this entire time in an attempt to be formal.

Though it also seemed odd she hadn't brought up the discomfort until now. The blue-haired spitfire certainly hadn't been afraid to speak her mind on anything else, so he truly wondered what the story was there.

"I was just wondering…"

"How I got into this mess?" She finished, to which he nodded, folding his arms against his chest. She let out a heavy sigh, before looking him dead in the eye, her expression darkening considerably as it did.

"…He killed my parents."

For several minutes, Ty was a complete loss for words. His eyes widened in alarm, and he wasn't sure _what_ to make of that. Double homicide certainly made their mechanical vampire foe a more dangerous one to contend with.

"They're robots." Savy quickly added, sensing a small part of the reason for his shock. "They're not my real parents, but I they might as well be. I was on my own for as long as I can remember, until they took me in. They raised me, treated me like I was their daughter.."

Ty felt a great sense of sympathy for the woman before him. He now understood why she was so cynical of most people, why she seemed so dead set on accomplishing things herself. She had been alone for so long, depending on herself and the skills she had been forced to develop just to survive…and only robots had come through for her.

It didn't seem fair for _anybody_ to have to go through so much. He silently promised himself that he would help her. Well, in any way she would _let_ him, that was.


	3. Pretense

**And here's a longer one for you, that actually involves Nos! *gasp* To be honest, all three of these are my favorite characters and I enjoy trying to write with all of them, but I always get nervous when it comes to the energy vampire. He's such a popular character, I can't help but worry about people hating how I write with him.**

 **This oneshot is the first of many playing around with the 'injecting grownup, rookie ranger Savy into a twisted canon timeline' au. It's set during Nos-4-a2, and I randomly generated this word with while a villain song came up in my shuffle, so this is what came of that. I'm sure this is obvious, but just in case, this doesn't exactly follow canon to a T. I need to come back and edit this a bit more...**

* * *

"Hey, XR!"

Savy closed the lab door behind her, eternally grateful that Captain Nebula could've cared less about the fact she liked to sneak in late at night when she wasn't on call or dead to the world. The LGMs probably would have felt differently had they known about it, but as nice and helpful as they were, the young woman couldn't say she cared about the possibility of frustrating them.

If she did, _big whoop_. It wasn't like she was doing anything _wrong. S_ he'd worked in here enough as it was, that as far as Savy was concerned, unlimited access was what she rightfully deserved. The cute little aliens didn't have to be the only technological miracle workers.

Not that she was here to tweak anything right this second. Tonight was the start of this week's poker championship- for the rangers and staff that knew about the proceedings, anyway- and XR hadn't shown up for the secret, strategic meeting they'd agreed upon at least two days ago.

She'd been told by Booster and Mira that the little guy was tired and had gone into recharge, but Savy had figured that was his excuse to cast away suspicion and slip away the second he had a chance. Since everybody else had finally gone to their homes on Capital planet or settled in for their evening work, this had seemed the best time to come get him.

Hell, staying in the lab for their meeting was probably for the best.

" _XR_?"

The fact he wasn't answering her immediately cast doubt on the brilliant plan scenario. Savy sighed as she circled the room until she came upon the recharge chamber, her robot pal strapped in tight and mumbling in stasis mode.

"Figures," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest. Whatever Team Lightyear had gone and gotten themselves into had drained the poor bot dry, and he'd completely forgotten about their plans. Maybe she could convince one of the sentrybots to cash in on her side, or Mira. _Somebody_.

She could always wake him up too Savy supposed, but she had to fight with herself over whether that was a good idea or not. Being rude wasn't her main concern. It was whether the poor bot would have enough energy to be up to the task.

Savy had just about come to a decision, when a strange noise issued from behind the recharge chamber, compelling her to go take a look.

Leaving XR to rest, the young woman walked around the panels that had hidden the storage field from view; arching a brow at the sight that awaited her. She'd heard about Team Lightyear's latest exploits in passing, but the details had been vague and now she could see why. The supposed big thing they'd saved was a box.

 _A box_.

And it was being kept under a containment field. _No wonder_ nobody had really been able to give any answers. Considering the strange sound was coming from it however, maybe she would. Being the first person to figure out what this was would be pretty cool, Savy had to say.

She didn't have to wait long. Almost as if it had been waiting for somebody to show up, the box began to open itself; not exactly unique in itself, until what looked like fog began pouring out of it. Savy jumped as the top flung itself open the rest of the way, and she had only a split second to register the clawed hand the grasped onto the box's side, before a large, robotic figure had suddenly emerged.

Savy had never seen anything like this bot in her life, not even having grown up around many of them in the slums of Tradeworld. This robot was so- so polished, elegant, _unique._ She was actually glad XR was asleep, as it had given her the chance to witness this. Though it also begged several questions, one of which why the robot looked almost disappointed to wake up to her.

"So _you're_ what Team Lightyear rescued, huh?"

The robot didn't answer at first, instead shooting her calculating stares between taking in his current prison of sorts. Savy felt a twinge of guilt at the sight, hoping she could diffuse this tense situation, if it was going to turn into one.

" _Rescued_?" Her companion finally scoffed, a male robot given his voice; which resounded with three, distinctive tones. _Another_ thing she'd never come across before, in a robot. Whoever had created him had gone to great lengths to do so.

"Well, _yeah_." She responded, not sure what else to say. At least not until the larger optic he had, encased in gold, gave a familiar gleam.

"This seems a bit _much_ for a rescue, don't you _think_ -?"

Savy couldn't help but frown at the wounded expression he gave. But she knew there was a reason for these precautionary measures, so she wouldn't hold anything against Team Lightyear or Captain Nebula. The LGMs were the ones who should've picked up on this. Why nobody had bothered to try studying the box until now was beyond her.

"I don't think they took a very good look at the- _your_ box," Savy spoke up for her fellow rangers. "Command had to take precautions, Zurg supposedly wants you real bad. You know _why_?"

If she knew, then she could help keep him out of harm's way, and Command could understand him better. There was also the fact she was curious what Zurg wanted with the likes of him. He was a top-notch robot, but there needed to be more reason than _that_ for Zurg- or _any_ villain really- to pursue _one_ bot.

Something was special about him, beyond the way he looked. There had to be some kind of function both powerful and easily abused. Something-

"I have a power that _no_ other robot can boast," He answered, so quickly it was as if he'd rehearsed it beforehand. "My ability to manipulate energy is second to _none_."

Savy fell silent, torn on whether to be amused or surprised by this robot's level of ego. Then again, maybe he was just programmed this way, to be blunt and to the point about his level of ability. She didn't really have any reason to doubt his claims, and arrogance suited her better than beating around the bush. That sounded exactly like the sort of power Zurg would love to get his hands on.

But _who_ had built him? And _why_?

"Then it's a good thing he didn't get to you," she replied, growing more contemplative by the second. "...But why didn't you get out of the box until _now_?"

The more pitiful-looking gleams in his eyes seemed to shift into something darker, but only for a few seconds. Either it was the lighting in here and her eyes playing tricks on her, or he felt she was taking a shot at him.

"My _one_ flaw, you see," He began, though it had taken him longer than it should have to respond. "I protected myself and the rangers as best I could, but my powers require massive recharge time, if used like _that_."

Savy rubbed her chin thoughtfully, trying to formulate a plan of action. A great part of her wanted to let the robot out so he could tell his story to Nebula and everybody else. She'd get in trouble for doing it, but if it helped him and them out, that wouldn't matter.

But there was a smaller part that insisted she go speak to Nebula, even Buzz, about this first. That tiny side where her more obnoxious, law-abiding self resided. The containment field wouldn't be safe if Zurg and his cronies waltzed on in, but Zurg himself wasn't going to mount an attack tonight, and Darkmatter wasn't that suicidal.

That left the Hornets, but there was so much energy in Star Command, that if they did come after him, she was fairly certain her new acquaintance could handle himself. _If_ the boasting about his level of power was true.

Savy heaved at herself as the Buzz in her head won out, convincing her it was for the best she tell somebody else first. Decadent as the robot was, he also looked like the kind people would be easily startled by, so dragging him from here all the way to Nebula's office didn't seem like the best idea. An amusing one, yes, but not the one she would go with.

"Let me put a word in with Nebula. I'll need to rough 'im up a bit, so it may take a few minutes."

Her companion arched an optic ridge, and she thought about telling him the truth about the commander's less than enthusiastic view on bots. As blunt as she could be, however, Savy didn't want to be the one to tell him that. He'd find it out on his own, soon enough. Hopefully the commander would be at least a little favorable to this one, if only because he'd saved space ranger lives.

"Trust me, it's better if I handle it."

He made no attempt to argue with her on the subject, instead enveloping himself with the cloak he wore again and hovering, waiting for her to leave and do just that.

* * *

 **And yes, she left XR in the lab. Whoops! Not that she knew about any of that LOL. I cut this apart a bit from what I initially had, so there may be some weird spots I need to go back and fix.**


	4. Dangerous territory

**Yes yes checkers and chess. I am lazy! NOTHING MAKES SENSE I KNOW.**

 **This is part of that whole weird AU thing waayyy down the road of it. FOX KNOWS. I'm mean to characters, so I wanted everybody to have issues by this point in time. Ty has his wirewolfness, Buzz has...something, XR is still haunted and preyed upon, and Savy I gave disguised cybernetic parts! Because I felt like it, and the whole android comment from the slayer made it an amusing thought to me. XD**

 **the song that shuffled help with this, but i thought hey why not have a kind of an almost silly serious drabble? You're going to see more of Nos being mean to and interacting with Savy and Ty. I can't compete with all the lovely fics that feature him and XR, so I'm going to focus on these three.**

 **If you're curious what the song was, it was a cry little sister cover, by tangerine dream.**

* * *

"Something's.. _different_."

Savy glanced up from the game she was playing with the last person- _robot,_ anybody would have ever expected. _He_ preferred chess of course, and had always talked about how beneath him this game was; at least until he'd lost one of the first rounds he'd finally agreed to. Then it had become a matter of pride to prove that had been a fluke, and that checkers was something best reserved for 'people like her'.

Unfortunately for the vampire, things hadn't gone his way. She was unrelenting, and the whole thing had turned into a crusade to crush and triumph over the other. The game was more heated now that it had been when they'd started; this was one of their last games after all, and they were currently tied. Whoever won here could consider themselves not only better- as they certainly already did- but also on their way to being _the best._

Neither of them thought that was saying much, but it would have been a simple pleasure for the caged energy vampire to lord over her, and thus an opportunity Savy wanted to snatch away. She didn't want him to have _any_ kind of luxuries here. Given his extreme displeasure of failure, beating him at _something_ had been the natural way to go. She'd just needed to use a simple, innocent game as the vessel for her aggression, to make sure none of the guards ever stopped to thoroughly question what motivated her to be the only visitor the vampire ever received.

Honestly, she'd _only_ started coming to visit to bother him, and while it still worked to a degree, it had also backfired- probably hilariously so, in the eyes of an outsider looking in. It had taken him time, but ultimately Nos-4-a2 had gotten used to her presence. His existence was evidently so _boring_ locked here in PC-7, that he really had nothing better to do. One side of his pride had ultimately given in to the other- convincing him that if he could annoy and taunt her back, crush her at games, it was _something_ to fill in the hollow void his life had become.

Savy had a feeling Nos-4-a2 would implode if he didn't get the chance to gloat and act better than somebody. She knew that was the only reason he'd accepted her presence, because it meant he could belittle and insult her when there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. He'd grown to enjoy rattling her cage as much as she did his.

"Hm, _interesting_.."

That was the only response he left her with as he jumped two of her pieces, already getting a good head start. Savy didn't like being left in the dark like this, even though she knew he was just setting her up to be the more irritated of the two of them.

" _What's_ interesting?! The fact I'm gonna kick your butt _again?!_ "

Nos-4-a2 leaned his head against one of his hands, elbow propped up on the grimy table he was granted. This time though, he wasn't looking down at the board thoughtfully or boredly. He was looking at her instead, his optics searching for the aforementioned anomaly.

When they started a path up her right arm and stopped at the upper half and where her shoulder was, Savy felt a wave of heat ripple through her chest.

 _He couldn't have known._

The medibots at Space Command had insisted the cybernetic parts she'd needed would emit only a dull energy field compared to what they possessed; something that wouldn't get in the way of electronics, daily life, or disrupt her brain. The necessary chip to allow it to easily control the parts had to be kept from overload, of course.

Maybe he was just so starved on the little bits of energy that they gave him, he had altered his programming to search for _anything_ , even table scraps. But she couldn't jump the gun _just_ yet. Then again, he might have seen the aftermath of the explosion, and what it'd done to her.

He'd stopped talking altogether, and was drumming claws on the board with one hand, while his others started to scrape against his face enough to concern her. It was subtle, but Savy understood his intentions nonetheless. Particularly when his optics gleamed with hunger.

"I'll finish creaming you _later_ ," Savy forced out as she stood up, deciding it was high time they were done. If he _knew_ , then any further interactions would have to be done through dangerous energy fields. Or her blaster out and upper right side guarded at all times.

"I have better things to waste my time on."

His body language made it clear he would have attacked had she been oblivious to his predatory sides, as it relaxed and almost drooped when she left the cell and reactivated the fields he couldn't cross; energy that would drain him severely, if he dared to try.

Nos-4-a2 snorted insultingly as he flicked a checker across the board and into the field, watching as the energy incinerated it. She stared too, meeting his gaze once the moment had passed, feeling nervous at the unpleasant smile he offered, as he settled back into whatever a normal day in a containment unit constituted.

"I _do_ look forward to your next visit, Sl2. I'm sure we'll have _a lot_ to talk about."

" _Right_ ," Savy scoffed, rolling her eyes before she turned her back on him and started walking down the long, solitary confinement hallway toward the main lobby. She could feel his gaze on her the entire time, until she'd finally exited that area of the prison planet, uncertain that there would be another visit.


	5. 33

**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SAVY AU. THIS IS A FOSSIL ONESHOT I DUG UP AND IT FIT THIS THEME FROM THE LIST.**

 **Yikes this is old. I think this is still posted on my old account. xP (so if you see it further in the section, it's mine i just edited a few things. I posted it on the NOS board in 2010, so I can prove it lol.) I've edited it up a bit, but it's still..bleh. I APOLOGIZE I AM TRYING TO GET BACK INTO WRITING WITH THESE CHARS OUTSIDE OF TUMBLR RPING.**

 **As to this, eh, I felt like it? I still don't like the fact there's this huge 'wait a minute what happened' between the Slayer and the next Nos episode, so I like to write stuff about it I guess? ONE OF THE MANY THINGS. I will admit here I like nos vs savy and nos vs ty and all of them I like writing the most lol. ...yes though run away from this chapter.**

* * *

 _Time to power down Nos-4-a2- permanently!_

 _He remembered feeding. He remembered Buzz Lightyear. He remembered… little one, beside him now. And he remembered an annoying little girl._

 _A girl that was standing over the ship, staring down at him._

 _A girl that was driving something into his randometer; a weapon that broke straight through into his power grid._

 _He became aware of an intense pain ripping through his chest as a blunt object smashed through the first layer of alloy; feel it burst through his randometer, and an immense surge of power flee his body amidst the severe pangs. A hundred warning signs went off at once, messages blaring obnoxiously through his motherboard that only served to make the pain worse._

 _He could hear the cries of pain escape him- his feral shriek echoing throughout the sewers, before fading to silence as his strength left him._

Nos-4-a2's optics sprung open, burning redder now than they ever had. The girl was driving the stake deeper with every passing second- the grim expression on her face evidence she would not stop. She was the cause of his pain, she would kill him if he did not stop her first, _she had to be destroyed_!

The vampire hissed at her image, clawed fingers poised to rip into her throat to make his pain stop.

He lunged with surprising strength, given how little he had left.

His entire frame jolted, and his wings even popped themselves out of his back. He would soar out of the coffin, sink his claws into her delicate little neck, and crush her against the nearest wall. Yes, that would stop her and the pain. That was what instinct told him.

It was wrong.

Instead of colliding with his adversary he fell to the floor, pitifully. His wings refused to fully open, not enough power in his systems for them to prove useful. His claws gripped at the dirty concrete, digging harshly into it as his wound cried out excruciatingly.

Another hiss escaped him, his mind still inclined toward a more feral nature as his systems struggled to reboot. His logic was restoring itself bit by bit, though he regretted that fact as his mind found it appropriate to chide him for such a foolish action before bothering to test how deeply the wounds ran.

As the pain diluted briefly he pulled himself up as best he could, taking in his surroundings. His larger optic ran a diagnostic scan of the area, and came to a single conclusion:

He was alone.

Little one and Lightyear were gone. So was that girl.

 _Pity._

He very much wanted to get his hands on the lot of them, to teach those wretches a _painful_ lesson. Especially when the diagnostics on the level of his wounds came back.

He had died. Not for a moment before coming back online, he had truly gone offline. _She had killed him_.

How he had returned was thanks to Zurg. An emergency power grid had been installed elsewhere within his body- one that was weaker than his normal. It got the job done however, geared to activate only if he had been terminated. Presumably as a last ditch effort to give him enough power for one final strike against Lightyear.

That it was on now told him enough. It was his only source of power; the weapon had drained his others completely dry.

His optics whirred as his gaze drifted to his chest, observing the wound for himself. The energy absorption stake was still stuck in his chest, while a blue liquid trickled out of the damaged wires and onto the floor.

Nos-4-a2 snarled at the thought of _her_. That little _brat_! That she, a _mere child_ should have killed him- _it was unacceptable_! He was one of the most respected villains in the universe! To think he had met any end by a street punk… It was sickening, and excessively painful to his pride.

Revenge _would_ come later. For now, he would have to satisfy himself with simply surviving. He would feed, and little by little he could restore his power. Providing he removed the nuisance, first.

Gingerly, he clutched the stake- first with one hand, then the other. He considered the pain this would bring for a moment, and only a moment, before he pulled it out with one swift lurch.

The vampire screamed again, the pain absolutely unbearable as more fluid leaked from the wound. The removal of the object made the sensation worse- as he had anticipated it would- but to leave it in would've been a bigger mistake.

His optics burned again, diagnostics running to find prey. He needed to feed. Anger still burned over what had happened here, he wanted his revenge, he _would_ have it someday...But he would wait. Feeding was more important now. If he didn't, he would die once more. Then they would win _again_.

 _He could not allow that_.

He would survive. He _had_ to.

Defeat was _unacceptable_.


	6. Burning

**This is another thing I already had done, but more recently than 2010 haha. It was a rapidfire thing, and the song that came up was bully by shinedown. This could take place in my au for Savy, just a short little thing. XD Yeah i maaayyy have abused italics trying to make nos a drama queen.**

* * *

"No! I _cannot_ be defeated! _It's not in my programming_!"

Savy sneered at the thrashing, battered mess of a robot before her. The tantrum he was throwing was pathetic, so much so she almost considered finishing the job she hadn't several months ago. But, that 'wasn't the space ranger way', and with Buzz Lightyear lurking only a few feet away, it wasn't the course of action she could take. Besides, knowing he would be locked away in a higher-security cell on PC-7, one she had been promised special permission to help design the security protocol for, was reward enough.

He wouldn't be able to hurt helpless, innocent robots from there. Not to mention the fact that unless they planned on feeding him low doses of energy, he would shut off eventually from the lack of intake. Even if they _did_ decide it was 'only right' to do so, he would be left in at least a considerably weakened state; plenty of justice for the moment, at least.

"Guess your programming isn't as top-notch as you'd like to think." The rookie ranger snorted, folding her arms over her chest as she enjoyed watching him squirm against the anti-energy restraints. "Not that I'm surprised. I _always_ knew you weren't as special as you like to _pretend_ you are."

The vampire's optics lit up in fury at the remarks, and despite his comprised state he clutched onto the bars of the cramped cruiser cell as tightly as possible; his gaze fixated on her, ignoring Mira and Booster's moves to aim their lasers at him.

"Enjoy this victory while it lasts." He spat. "…Because when I escape these wretched restraints, I shall show you the _full_ , _terrifying_ power of Nos-4-a2! _I will have my revenge_!"

Savy wasn't impressed. He was just spewing whatever he could to save face, now that he didn't have any victims helpless against his power to pick on.


End file.
